¿Cuándo fue?
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: ¿Cuándo fue que Teshima se dio cuenta de lo adorable que podía ser Aoyagi?, ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que los dos se besaron?, ¿Cuándo fue que confesaron sus sentimientos? En medio de todo, es curioso cómo su flequillo resulta como referencia para guiarse a los momentos en los que todo ocurrió. Aoyagi era más rápido que Teshima, y no sólo lo mostraba en las carreras


**¿Cuándo fue…?**

_¿Cuándo fue que Teshima se dio cuenta de lo adorable que podía ser Aoyagi?_ No lo tenía claro, no con fechas exactas. Recordaba algunas cosas, como el día en que se habían conocido, ¡Si hasta lo había marcado en el calendario con rotulador y pegatinas de estrellas! Junta conservaba la hoja de papel de ese mes, primer lunes de abril, justo el día en que inició la preparatoria y pensaba abandonar el ciclismo, lo tenía decidido hasta aquel encuentro.

Hasta ver a Aoyagi escalando esa cuesta, y sintió que ambos tenían un mismo espíritu. Ya después se enteraría que iban a la misma clase y compartían varias cosas en común.

Había pasado un buen tiempo, pero todo eso lo recordaba como si hubiera sucedido apenas el día anterior.

Quizás la primera vez que descubrió el lado "tierno" de Aoyagi fue cuando todavía estaban en primer año, lo sabía porque en ese entonces tenía el flequillo poco por encima de los ojos. Estaba seguro que ocurrió un martes, miércoles o jueves… No un lunes ni un viernes. El profesor que les daba matemáticas había dejado varios ejercicios para que los alumnos los resolvieran y presentaran ese día, Junta estaba sacando su cuaderno para presentarlo y quiso compararlo con el de Hajime, se acercó a su asiento con la intención de preguntarle si había resuelto una parte en específico, pero se encontró con algo inesperado, su compañero estaba preocupado, buscando y rebuscando en su mochila mientras sus ojos se abrían un poco más que de costumbre y transpiraba un poco.

—¿Has dejado el cuaderno en casa? —Le dijo en un susurro, el profesor estaba a cuatro asientos de su lugar y él sabía que podría hacer un gran escándalo por eso—

Hajime solo asintió, ni siquiera levantó la mirada para verle, se sentía avergonzado de si mismo y además sabía que iba a hacer el ridículo frente a toda la clase ya que se trataba de una tarea importante y por lo visto era el único que no la había llevado. Le gustaba mantener un perfil bajo, no soportaría todas las miradas de la clase encima de él, juzgándole, riéndose por lo bajo… Había pasado por esos momentos en secundaria y nunca le había gustado.

El profesor había llegado a su lugar. No había vuelta atrás.

—Alumno, ¿su cuaderno?

Aoyagi le miró con miedo, sin saber exactamente que responder o cómo afrontar la situación. Había hecho la tarea, la había dejado encima del escritorio la noche anterior para no olvidarla… Pero su profesor no le iba a creer eso, por supuesto que no, estaba seguro que él se enfadaría y le pediría explicaciones, que le sacaría en cara la cantidad de errores que tenía habitualmente —uno cada cuatro ejercicios— y lo dejaría en ridículo frente a todos, frente a sus desconocidos y frente al único amigo que había hecho en la clase…

—¡Ah! ¡Aoyagi! ¡Se me olvidó decirte que ayer has dejado tu cuaderno en mi casa!

El grito fue tan fuerte que todos los estudiantes dirigieron su mirada a Teshima, el volumen de su voz superaba y por mucho al sonido de los murmullos que antes predominaban en el aula. El profesor también le miró, confundido, inmediatamente comenzó con las preguntas.

—¿Es eso cierto? ¿Qué hacías tú ayer en la casa de…?

—Teshima, Teshima Junta… Soy el último de la lista, hace unos días Aoyagi me pidió que le ayudara porque tiene problemas al resolver los ejercicios de matemáticas, y como somos amigos además de estar en el mismo club, estoy dándole tutoría en mi casa

—Teshima… —buscó entre las listas que tenía en mano y no tardó en encontrar su apellido, en calificaciones era el segundo mejor de los estudiantes de primer año, mucho mejor que el bajo promedio de Aoyagi— Ya veo… Pero sea como sea, la presentación estaba programada para hoy y no puedo hacer excepciones, y tú —miró en dirección a Hajime—, tendrás que hacer algo porque tus notas apenas y alcanzaban al mínimo puntaje de aprobación.

—No, no, no —Junta no se resignaría con tanta facilidad—, yo tengo el cuaderno de Aoyagi en mi casillero. Ahora mismo no puedo salir del aula, pero si espera hasta después del almuerzo, le prometo que se lo va a entregar personalmente en la sala de profesores, ¿Verdad, Aoyagi?

El mencionado asintió, todavía estaba un poco confundido por todo lo que acababa de decir su amigo, sólo de algo estaba seguro… Lo estaba haciendo para ayudarle. El profesor parecía un poco desconfiado aún, aceptó las condiciones y estableció una hora máxima de entrega.

Entre revisión y revisión, llegó la hora del almuerzo y la mayoría de los estudiantes bajaron a la cafetería. Junta le dio una palmada en la espalda a Hajime y de inmediato este se levantó para bajar corriendo las gradas.

—Vamos a coger una bicicleta de carrera prestada del club, yo le explicaré al capitán, tú pedalea constante y no olvides el manejo de velocidades.

—¡Sí!

En cuanto cogió la bicicleta, subió y avanzó sin mirar atrás. No iba a fallarle a Junta luego de todo lo que él hizo… No podía fallarle. Llegó al modesto apartamento en el que vivía con su familia e ingresó, sorprendiendo un poco a su madre que estaba limpiando la sala en ese momento, «he olvidado algo» dijo antes de acelerar el paso para llegar a su habitación y coger el cuaderno, no tenía tiempo para dudar así que tan rápido como entró, salió.

Se disparó hasta la cuesta del instituto, sabía que llegar a su casa era la parte fácil y que luego venía el verdadero reto; subir la cuesta antes de que terminara la hora de almuerzo. Se sentía agotado antes de comenzar a subir, pero no dejó que eso le desanimara y se dio un par de pequeños golpes en el pecho. Estaba a mitad de la cuesta cuando comenzó a sentir que sus piernas se ralentizaban, estaba olvidando algo… Las palabras de Junta resonaron en su cabeza.

«Pedalea constante y no olvides el manejo de velocidades»

«Constante», ¿era acaso esa palabra algún sinónimo de «rápido»? No, lo que le dijo fue que se moderara, de seguro porque si no lo hacía sería imposible que terminara de escalar la cuesta. ¿Cómo se había permitido a sí mismo olvidar algo tan primordial? Detuvo la bicicleta y miró el camino que le faltaba, todavía era bastante para llegar a la cima y su energía no sería suficiente.

—Teshima…

—¡Aoyagi!

Miró hacia arriba una bicicleta que estaba bajando con prisa, el cabello ondulado de Teshima bailaba en el aire mientras el corría con una sonrisa en el rostro. Llegó hasta su posición en un tiempo muy corto, tiempo suficiente para que Aoyagi volviera a subir a la bicicleta.

—Vamos los dos, juntos será más sencillo porque evitaremos la resistencia del viento, ¿te has olvidado de guardar energía, verdad?

—S-sí… Perdón…

—Le he dicho al capitán que estaba cogiendo un par de bicicletas y nos vamos a ganar un buen castigo, pero sigue siendo mejor que las clases de recuperación ¿no crees?

La sonrisa de Junta era contagiosa, Hajime terminó sonriendo también mientras los dos escalaban a un paso bastante bueno, iban a llegar con tiempo de sobra, quizás incluso alcanzarían a almorzar juntos en la cafetería como hacían todos los días. Le hacía ilusión escuchar las anécdotas que siempre tenía su amigo para contar, incluso cuando pasaban todo el día juntos, nunca le faltaba algún tema de conversación… Llegaron directo para subir al salón de profesores, Teshima se quedó en la puerta y sólo le deseó suerte, pero se notaba que quería entrar con él y acompañarle hasta el último minuto.

—Aquí está… —Aoyagi le entregó el cuaderno despacio y con cautela, como si en vez de presentar una tarea estuviera alimentando a un feroz depredador. El profesor lo cogió de golpe y hojeó hasta llegar a la parte de la práctica, notando de inmediato muchos borrones y alguna falla—

—Hm…

Revisó cada ejercicio con bolígrafo rojo, había un error cada dos ejercicios… Cuando acabó de revisar, miró al alumno parado frente a él y suspiró.

—Todavía te falta mejorar mucho… Te equivocas seguido y parece que dudaras de las respuestas, pero has mejorado un poco —anotó un par de números en su registro y le devolvió el cuaderno a su dueño—, parece ser que la tutoría de Teshima te está ayudando, asegúrate de agradecerle como se debe.

—¡Sí!

La actitud que mostró el menor le sorprendió, siempre parecía ser un chico serio y un poco sombrío, pero en ese momento sonreía con una emoción que parecía irreal. El profesor sólo pudo quedarse boquiabierto ante ese cambio de actitud. Le dio el visto bueno para que se retirara y sin hacerse esperar, el niño desapareció de la sala.

Cuando Aoyagi abrió la puerta, buscó a ambos lados y no encontró nada. Bajó la mirada al notar algo abajo y encontró a Teshima pegando su oreja a la puerta.

—¡Buen trabajo! ¿Quieres ir por algo de comer?

Como si se tratara de algún mal chiste, justo en ese momento sonó el timbre. Aoyagi le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y habló.

—Vamos a clase.

Teshima se ayudó con el brazo de Aoyagi y se paró para ir juntos. Las clases luego de eso fueron tranquilas, nada del otro mundo.

La calma antes de la tormenta.

—¡Hoy los novatos han cogido dos de las bicicletas y uno de ellos ha dicho que tomarían la responsabilidad! —Kinjou llamó a todos los miembros del club a una reunión y retrasó el entrenamiento planeado para ese día, no iba a olvidar tan fácilmente lo ocurrido— ¡Por eso hoy van a hacer tres veces el entrenamiento habitual!

—Eso es demasiado para ellos —Tadokoro habló a favor de los dos nuevos miembros del club—, son apenas de primer año y no me parece que alcancen a…

—¡Ya he hablado! ¡Ellos dos deben aprender a asumir las consecuencias de sus actos!

—¡Sí! —Los dos menores asintieron al mismo tiempo—

El entrenamiento fue arduo, complicado y exhaustivo. Como llevaban poco tiempo en el club, todavía no se habían acostumbrado ni siquiera a completar el entrenamiento diario que hacían luego de clases. A mitad de la segunda ronda, ambos estaban agotados físicamente, ni siquiera ayudándose de manera mutua habían logrado amortiguar del todo el efecto de la intensa práctica que estaban realizando. Tadokoro y Makishima miraban a Kinjou con desaprobación, esperando a que en cualquier momento les detuviera para permitir que tomaran —como menos— un corto descanso. El capitán no se echó atrás en su decisión, esperó pacientemente a que completaran su castigo aunque hubieran bajado mucho la velocidad. Les tomó cinco veces más que de costumbre finalizar su labor.

—Buen trabajo.

Con esto dicho, Kinjou se retiró. Teshima respiraba con dificultad y a Aoyagi no le resultaba mucho más fácil. Se quedaron sentados en el suelo por una media hora, recuperando el aliento. Ya cuando sintieron que podían mover las piernas otra vez, se pusieron de pie y fueron a cambiarse antes de ir a casa.

—Lo siento —Aoyagi pidió perdón, después de todo, por su culpa habían tenido que quedarse hasta tan tarde y entrenar sin descanso—

—No te disculpes, he sido yo quien decidió coger las bicicletas del club en vez de usar las nuestras. ¡Pero ha sido una buena experiencia! ¿A que sí?

Otra vez le había contagiado la sonrisa.

—Gracias, Junta.

_Esa fue la primera vez que Teshima se dio cuenta de lo adorable que podía ser Aoyagi. _Cuando le agradeció con una sonrisa sincera, llamándole por su nombre por primera vez. Se quedaron mirándose mutuamente por unos minutos. Junta se fijó en detalles mínimos que normalmente no notaba, sobre todo en su rostro.

Sí, lo que más recordaba era el flequillo que le recubría por encima del ojo izquierdo con un par de mechones que bajaban hasta cerca de su mejilla. Porque en ese momento lo había retirado para darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

—No hay de qué, Hajime.

-0-

_¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que los dos se besaron?_ Había sido una fecha memorable, era imposible olvidarlo. Luego de la frustración de no poder participar en el InterHigh, los dos habían decidido formar un equipo de dos para entrenar. Aoyagi sería las piernas y Teshima sería el cerebro. Con una combinación así, entrenaron mucho y llegó el momento de su primera carrera como equipo.

Era una carrera menor, patrocinada por una conocida marca de bicicletas y accesorios. Junta se había tomado el tiempo de investigar a gran parte de los participantes y hacer una estrategia compleja para ganar. Le enseñó a Hajime los tiempos exactos, cuando acelerar y cuando frenar. Estaba todo planeado y llegado el momento sólo sería necesario un pequeño empujón.

—¡Ahora Aoyagi! ¡Ve!

Teshima colocó una mano sobre su parte trasera y le impulsó para que obtuviera mayor aceleración. Cuando lo vio alejarse del resto del grupo de ciclistas, supo que había ganado.

Cuando vio a Aoyagi sosteniendo el trofeo encima del podio, supo que los dos habían ganado.

—¡Lo siento!

En cuanto estuvieron a solas, lejos del bullicio de la gente, lo primero que hizo Hajime fue disculparse. No se sentía bien ganando a expensas de quien tanto le había ayudado, le debía a él su victoria.

—¡Lo has hecho excelente! ¿Has visto cómo salió todo? ¡Tal y como lo hemos planeado! —El entusiasmo de Teshima era demasiado notorio en el tono de su voz— ¡Ganamos!

—¿Ganamos?

—¡Sí! ¡Hemos ganado, Hajime!

—Junta…

Aoyagi le entregó el trofeo y él lo aceptó gustoso. Fueron a tomar el tren para volver a casa juntos, y de camino, Teshima le contó detalles sobre sus futuros planes y estrategias, sobre marchas y bicicletas. El vagón estaba vacío, así que se sentaron con comodidad y colocaron el trofeo entre ambos, con Aoyagi a su derecha y Teshima a su izquierda. Habían quedado en dejar el trofeo en el aula del club para que todos los miembros futuros pudieran recordarles, sería un buen modo de que su victoria permaneciera grabada por siempre…

—… ¡Y también pensé que podríamos adelantar a más personas si yo me quedo atrás y mantengo a los rivales distraídos! ¡Seré un muro impenetrable! ¡Una victoria más, asegurada! —Teshima continuaba hablando, aunque no tuviera mucha resistencia al pedalear en la bicicleta, de seguro podía pasar horas de horas hablando…— Hoy ha sido todo tan genial, ¿sabes que sería genial? ¡Poder besar a una chica luego de una victoria! Sí, yo hasta ahora no tuve una novia, ¡pero seguro que si la tuviera me premiaría con un beso…!

El tren estaba a punto de pasar por un túnel, iba tan rápido que no lo hubieran notado bajo circunstancias normales.

La velocidad de Hajime fue increíble, apoyó sus dos manos a los lados del trofeo y antes que Junta lo notara, su rostro estaba frente al suyo. Algo suave le rozó los labios por menos de dos segundos… Se separó con lentitud, los dos se miraron.

Un profundo silencio, Aoyagi se alejó un poco y miró al suelo. Desde donde estaba, su flequillo interfería y no permitía que Teshima viera su cara, por lo cual sus ojos bajaron hasta donde estaba su mano izquierda, agarrándose con fuerza al borde del asiento. Acercó paulatinamente su mano derecha para hacerle compañía y la colocó encima, cuando notó que el otro dejó de hacer fuerza, entrelazó los dedos de ambos.

_La primera vez que se besaron fue en el tren luego de su primera victoria. Encima del trofeo y como un premio por su logro. _

-0-

_¿Cuándo fue que confesaron sus sentimientos? _Definitivamente fue en tercer año, lo recordaba por el color amarillo. El cabello de Aoyagi había ido cambiando paulatinamente, de café a rubio, de mediano a largo… Lo más sorprendente era cómo había pasado de estar tan descuidado a tener una apariencia tan pulcra, con un hermoso y brillante flequillo largo que le cubría la mitad del rostro.

No habían tenido la oportunidad de verse el uno al otro durante las vacaciones, la familia de Teshima lo había llevado de viaje muy lejos y habían permanecido en contacto mediante mensajes de texto. Ya antes del viaje Junta había notado algunos cambios en su amigo, pero la diferencia luego de tanto tiempo había sido imposible de pasar de largo… Cuando terminaron las clases el primer día, los dos quedaron en ir a casa de Teshima para conversar un poco sobre lo que habían hecho en vacaciones. Aoyagi estaba especialmente inquieto, nervioso con cada paso que daba y más aún cuando pudo entrar a su habitación

—Mis padres llegarán tarde hoy, han ido a recoger una maleta que se ha quedado en el aeropuerto —Junta sacó un par de discos de una maleta cuyo contenido no había terminado de ordenar, colocó el _CD_ en un reproductor que tenía en la habitación y lo puso a un volumen moderado—, este es el disco que no lograba encontrar por ningún lado, ¡hallé una disquería estupenda que tenía todo tipo de música…!

Hajime se sentó en la cama para continuar escuchando las anécdotas de Junta, nunca se aburría de ellas, las había echado de menos. No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que Teshima se sentara a su lado y comenzara a mover las manos con cada explicación que daba. Estaban por la sexta canción cuando una pregunta inesperada surgió.

—… Por cierto, Aoyagi, ¿has cambiado de champú? Huele increíblemente bien…

Se acercó, demasiado.

—Sí —fue la primera respuesta que le dio en todo el día y lo dijo mientras sentía que su rostro se calentaba mucho. Había pasado tanto tiempo solo esas vacaciones que le estaba costando un poco acostumbrarse a la cercanía de Teshima—

—¿Puedes mirarme a la cara?

—No

Por cierto, también fue una de las pocas veces en las que Hajime se negó a una petición de su mejor amigo.

—Disculpa, creo que te he hecho enojar, es sólo que no te he visto estos días y ahora que por fin tengo la oportunidad me hubiera gustado… Bueno… No importa, ¿te conté que mi padre fue reprendido por una azafata en el avión por colocarse mal el cinturón de seguridad? Fue hilarante…

Junta continuó hablando como si la vida se le fuera en ello, tenía la impresión de haber dicho algo realmente estúpido y prefería enterrarlo entre un montón de palabras. No tenía la intención de detenerse hasta que escuchó un susurro.

—Ganamos… La semana pasada… Ganamos…

—¿Ganamos? ¿Qué ganamos?

—Carrera… Participé en una carrera y…

—¿Ganaste el primer lugar? ¡Estupendo! ¡Estoy seguro que estás en forma! Debí haber entrenado más también, este año tenemos que ganar el InterHigh y…

—¡Junta!

Definitivamente estaba haciendo mal, no era normal en él que no entendiera lo que quería Aoyagi… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué estaba buscando? ¿Por qué sacó el tema de la carrera tan de improviso? Buscó en su cabeza mil respuestas que no tenía y se quedó callado, sintió que toda su inteligencia resultaba totalmente inútil en ese momento.

—Ganamos… Ganamos una carrera… —trató de repetir en voz alta lo que Hajime le acababa de decir, pensando que quizá así conseguiría alguna respuesta—

—Luego de ganar… Me siento tan feliz que…

—¿Tan feliz que…?

Otra vez Aoyagi le había ganado con su velocidad. Esta vez además de juntar sus labios le había tomado del mentón para mantenerlos juntos por un poco más de tiempo, Teshima cerró los ojos y llevó su mano hacia la cabeza del otro para agarrarla y poner un poco más de presión…

Suave. Su cabello era suave, sus labios lo eran también… ¿Es que acaso quería enloquecerlo? Estaba a punto de dejarse llevar cuando la mano que le sostenía por la barbilla le soltó y otra mano le empujó del pecho, él también procedió a soltarle.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, un poco agitados, como si llevaran un rato corriendo en bicicleta.

—Junta —dijo en un susurro, mientras le miraba un poco avergonzado—, más…

¿Debía tomar eso como una invitación a continuar?, tomó la iniciativa y despejó su flequillo para ver su rostro por completo… temía hacer algún mal movimiento y espantar a Aoyagi, quien temblaba ante su contacto y se veía tan frágil… El primer contacto que tuvieron había sido moderado, Junta quiso repetir aquello mismo, «Será sólo un poco» se dijo mentalmente, rogando que sus actos no traicionaran a su cabeza.

Y volvió a ocurrir. Fue lento, pero sus labios no se separaron ni un poco desde el momento en que se habían unido. Podían sentir la respiración que salía de sus narices, haciendo cosquillas en su rostro y evitando que se quedaran sin aire. Estaban a gusto, Teshima se separó luego de unos treinta segundos, alcanzó a mirar el rostro de Aoyagi, rojo, haciendo un total contraste con su cabello.

—Hajime…

—¿Sí?

—Te extrañé.

—Yo también…

No alcanzó a decir nada más porque el otro se le abalanzó encima para abrazarlo, quedaron echados en la cama, la cabeza de Junta estaba acurrucada sobre su pecho y luego se apoyó en sus dos manos para mirarlo cara a cara.

—Te quiero.

El largo flequillo rubio de Aoyagi había quedado a un costado, encima de su oreja. Su rostro estaba al descubierto y en él Junta encontró una débil pero adorable sonrisa. Pudo leerle la mente de nuevo, y se sintió orgulloso de ello, pero de todos modos esperó a escuchar la respuesta de sus labios.

—Y yo a ti.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES**: ¡Terminado! Aquí va, dedicado especialmente a Sora quien me dio la idea base para el fic (es el flequillo, y si no lo han notado, tienen derecho a darme una buena tunda). Discúlpame por la demora y lo demás, pero ya ves que me da por hacer cambios de último minuto (y menudo cambio radical), no era tan cursi pero se me ha ido la mano y ahora es como meterse la miel directo por la intravenosa. Me he aprovechado de mi zona horaria, lo siento, pero aquí te lo dejo. Mejor un poquito tarde que muy tarde xD

Ojalá te haya gustado, va para tí con amor (amor por el T2).


End file.
